Amazing Things From Terrible Nights
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: Something about Beca intrigues Chloe and when they're walking in the park and Beca has a small incident with Jesse, she is even more desperate to find out about the mysterious brunette. After she's found out her secret, will Chloe still be willing to stick around? Eventual Bechloe. Multi-chapter fic. (Possible AU?)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new fic! I've been writing this in my head for the past week to pass the time at work so I'm excited to finally get it out of my head and written down. It's a pretty short opening chapter but I have the second one ready to go and that should be up tomorrow. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hey, wait up weirdo!" Beca spun around to see Chloe running towards her. Beca couldn't help it when her face broke into a grin.

"What's up?" She asked once the redhead had caught up with her. Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and smiled as the brunette rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I thought we could hang out. Grab a coffee or something." Chloe said as they carried on walking.

"Well I was planning on having a nap but I guess we could do that instead." Beca smirked. It didn't take them long to reach the off-campus coffee place. Beca held the door open for Chloe with an over the top bow. "M'lady." She said as Chloe playfully hit her in the arm. They grabbed their coffee and decided to drink it wandering around the nearby park.

"So how was rehearsal for you today?" Chloe said casting a sideways glance at Beca.

"Before or after Aubrey pulled me aside to discuss my "ear monstrosities" and asked if I had a medical condition which rendered me unable to remember dance moves?" Beca replied with her trademark eye roll.

"She doesn't mean it, she just really wants to win this year." The older girl said with a small laugh.

"Mommy!" They heard a little boy shout from behind them. Chloe didn't pay it much attention but Beca whipped round so fast she almost pulled a muscle in her neck. She watched as a mousy-haired boy was scooped up by his mother and she let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding.

"Beca?" Chloe hadn't missed Beca's reaction. "Are you alright?" The younger girl gave her a less than convincing smile.

"'Course." Chloe raised her eyebrows at her. "What?" Beca folded her arms defensively. Chloe took Beca's empty coffee cup from her and eyed her suspiciously before heading to the bin. It was then that she saw Jesse sneaking up on the brunette. She opened her mouth to stop him but it was too late. His arms were wrapped around the smaller girl, pinning her arms to her side and he picked her up off the ground.

"Becaw!" He called as he span her around. Chloe saw nothing but pure fear in Beca's eyes. Unable to move her arms, Beca swung her leg back and the heel of her foot connected with Jesse's crotch. He released her immediately and she dropped to the ground.

"Jesus Christ Beca!" He shouted, his hands between his legs as he knelt on the ground. Beca didn't answer him, she was crouched, her elbows digging into her thighs, her hands in her hair gripping it. Chloe rushed over to her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was taking short, fast, uneven breaths.

"Beca, look at me." She said softly, removing Beca's hands from her hair. She opened her eyes and they darted around frantically. "Hey, it's okay." She rubbed the backs of her hands with her thumbs. "Look at me Becs, you're okay." Her eyes finally focused on Chloe's and her breathing evened out.

"Sorry." She said, her eyes dropping back to the ground.

"Don't apologise. At least not to me." Chloe said and then smirked as she nodded towards Jesse, who was still curled up on the ground.

"Holy shit Jesse!" Beca said standing up and running over to him. "I'm so sorry dude." She tried to stifle her laugh. "I mean, I'm not that sorry because I've told you before not to sneak up on me."

"Sorry." He croaked out, finally getting to his feet. "I just wanted to tell you that Luke moved the shifts at the station around so you have tonight off." He then wandered off shaking his head, limping slightly. Beca took a few steadying breaths and ruffled her hand through her hair. Chloe was watching her, her eyes narrowed.

"Come on." Chloe said, taking Beca's hand in hers.

"What?" She said cautiously as she was pulled along by the redhead.

"Me and you are gonna go talk." Beca had only one thought upon hearing this, _oh shit._

* * *

**Real short I know. I hope you're intrigued enough to keep reading anyway :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter I'm afraid but I have the next one ready to go so it shouldn't be too long a wait for that. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome :)**

**Slight trigger warning (rape is mentioned) **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

They were sitting on Chloe's bed in the apartment she shared with Aubrey. Beca's eyes were fixed on the edge of her shirt which was frayed slightly, she pulled at the loose threads absentmindedly. Chloe was sat cross-legged watching her.

"What's this about Chlo?" Beca said finally breaking the silence. Her voice was low and soft.

"You know what it's about." Chloe waited for Beca to speak again but she didn't. "Okay, we'll do this another way. When I was little and my mom was trying to get me to talk about something that upset me, she would ask questions. I always found it easier to answer questions than to just start talking. You wanna try that?" Beca nodded, still not looking at Chloe. "Great. Now remember I'm a psychology major so if you lie to me I'll be able to tell." She saw Beca smirk. "Come here." She said softly, her arms open. Beca shuffled forward on the bed and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. "I really like you Becs and whatever you tell me isn't going to change that. You know that right?" The brunette nodded but didn't really believe her. Chloe then changed their positions so Beca was sat between her legs, her back to the redhead. She gently ran her hands through Beca's hair as they talked. "When I burst into your shower that time you told me that for the sake of our friendship I should never sneak up on you. Jesse does it and you kick him in the balls. Why such a different reaction?"

"You spoke first and didn't touch me. Jesse grabbed me. Plus I've told him a thousand times not to do it. I only needed to tell you once." Beca said, her hand resting on Chloe's knee.

"How old were you when you this reaction started?" Chloe placed a hand on top of Beca's.

"Fourteen." Chloe didn't see Beca's eyes start to fill with tears. She had figured out what had happened to Beca as soon as she saw the look in her eyes when Jesse grabbed her. She just needed her to confirm her suspicious.

"Talk me through it, Becs." Her voice was soft and calming but it still took Beca a long time to start talking. Eventually she broke the silence.

"I was on my way home from a friend's house one night. It was pretty late. I didn't hear them coming up behind me." Her voice was shaking now.

"Who was it?" Chloe asked, her grip on Beca's hand got tighter.

"Boys from my school. Older ones. Five of them. They tackled me, hit me and then four of them held me down while the fifth..." Her voice trailed off and her body shook with sobs. Chloe didn't need her to say anymore. She wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"It's okay, Becs." She was practically whispering. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She said once Beca had calmed down. "I saw the way you reacted when that little boy shouted at the park today. You have a son, don't you?" After a pause, Beca wiped her eyes and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She flipped through the pictures on it and clicked on a picture of a little boy.

"His name is Ben." She said handing Chloe the phone. "He's four and my Dad's been helping me bring him up. He made sure I could finish high school and so that I could go to college. He even made me stay in a dorm and join a club so I could have a social life. So I could have friends again."

"He's gorgeous Becs. You must miss him a lot." Chloe handed back the phone.

"All the time." She said, smiling at the photo. "He's such a good kid."

"You have tonight off. Why don't you go and see him? In fact, can I come with you?" Chloe said. Beca moved away from Chloe and turned to face her.

"You wanna come with me?" Her eyebrows were raised slightly.

"I want to meet him Becs. I meant what I said earlier. I like you and this doesn't change anything. Please, may I meet him?" Beca's face broke into an enormous grin and she threw her arms around the redhead.

"I'd love that." She said softly into the mass of red hair that her face was buried in. "Wait, please don't tell the other girls yet. Or anyone in fact. I'll tell them when I'm ready." Beca said, ending the hug. Chloe nodded.

"Come on then, let's go see your son."


	3. Chapter 3

**The response I've had so far has been amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who's read/reviewed/favourited/followed :) **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

Chloe could hear Beca on the phone to her Dad as they prepared to leave.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if I could come over?" She was leaning against the door frame and twisting her hair in her hands. "I'll be leaving in like ten minutes. My shift at the radio station got moved so I'm free tonight." Beca smiled at Chloe as the redhead pulled on her shoes and jacket. "Also, I'm bringing a friend over to meet Ben." She started laughing at something her Dad said. "Yes I do have a friend, you don't need to sound so surprised. Okay, see you soon." She hung up the phone and moved cautiously towards Chloe. "By the way, I like you too." She said, staring at her feet.

"Are you getting soft on me Mitchell?" Chloe said with a wink. As if on cue, Beca rolled her eyes.

"You wish Beale." She smirked. "Let's do this thing." They walked to Beca's car which was parked on campus. Beca was quiet during the walk and it gave Chloe time to digest the recent revelations about her friend. Chloe understood now why Beca always flinched away from physical contact. And why she would often watch families in the park with an odd expression. Chloe had always assumed she was thinking of her own childhood but now understood she was thinking about her son's. "You've changed your mind haven't you?" Beca said, breaking Chloe from her thoughts.

"Of course not. I'm not going anywhere Becs." She said smiling at the girl who was nervously playing with her hair again.

It was a short drive to Beca's dad's house. She gave Chloe a nervous glance at the doorway and the redhead gave her an encouraging smile. Beca opened the door and the pair stepped inside.

"Mommy!" They'd been inside the house for less than ten seconds and the small brunette had already been tackled by Ben. She picked him up with surprising ease, sitting him on her hip.

"Hey buddy! I missed you." Beca said, her face breaking into an enormous grin. It was the happiest Chloe had ever seen her.

"I missed you too." Ben said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Beca carried him into the living room, followed by Chloe.

"Ben, I want you to say hello to my friend Chloe." She said as she sat down on the sofa. Ben held out his hand and Chloe shook it eagerly.

"Nice to meet you Ben." Even though he was only four, Chloe could tell he was small for his age. He had curly brown hair and the exact same stormy blue eyes as Beca.

"I like your hair." He said after surveying her for a few seconds.

"Thank you very much. I like yours too." She said as she ruffled it. He giggled and blushed. The same blush that so often appeared on Beca's cheeks.

"That you Becs?" Beca's dad entered from the kitchen and Beca stood to give him a hug. "You must be Chloe?" He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Pleased to meet you sir." She said, shaking it.

"Please, call me John. It's good to see Beca actually made a friend. It's only taken her, what, eighteen years?" He said with a laugh.

"Gee thanks dad." She said trying to hide her smile.

"You girls staying for dinner?" He asked as he went to head back into the kitchen. Ben looked up hopefully at Beca.

"Sounds great." She said, glancing at Chloe who nodded. John Mitchell returned to the kitchen, leaving Beca and Chloe alone with Ben.

"So buddy, how was your day?" Beca said, sitting on the floor in front of Ben who was playing with Lego. Chloe sat down to join them after Beca patted the empty space beside her.

"Good. Grandad and Sheila took me out for ice cream. Did you have a good day mommy?" He said looking up at Beca.

"Ice cream? I'm so jealous! Mine was okay I guess." She said with an over the top sigh. "You know what would make it better?"

"A cuddle?" He said, his voice brightening considerably. She nodded and opened her arms, allowing Ben to crawl into her lap as she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed the top of his head and rested her cheek against it.

"I feel much better now." She said softly, closing her eyes. Chloe saw Ben's smile grow. He seemed to sense that Beca's mood improved.

They spent the rest of the evening eating dinner and playing until it was time for Ben to go to bed. Chloe waited downstairs, while Beca carried Ben on her back up to his bedroom.

"I like your friend Chloe." Ben said as Beca tucked him into bed.

"Well that's good. Because she thinks you're super cool." Beca winked. He giggled. She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "I love you so much." She said, handing him his favourite stuffed animal.

"I love you too mommy." He said before falling asleep.

On the drive back, Beca was quiet again. Chloe pretended she didn't see the tears sparkling in her eyes or hear the occasional sniffing noise.

"He's such a sweet kid." Chloe said, smiling fondly at Beca. "And he looks so much like you."

"Poor kid." She said, laughing. Chloe nudged her in the arm. "He loved you by the way."

"Good, because I'd like to see a lot more of him." Chloe said as Beca pulled the car into the drive beside Chloe's house.

"Yeah?" Beca was hoping Chloe hadn't changed her mind after spending an evening with the two.

"Yeah." She leaned forward slightly and Beca mirrored her without realising. "Can I kiss you?" She asked, not wanting to push anything onto her. Beca nodded, her eyes drifting down to Chloe's lips which were even closer now. The redhead closed the gap between them and their lips met with what felt like a crackle of electricity. She felt Chloe's hand cup her face as she deepened the kiss. _Now I'm screwed_, Beca thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! A much longer chapter this time. I think we're about at the halfway mark :)**

**Thank you for the reviews/reads/favourites/follows, you're all amazing people!**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

Beca and Chloe spent the next week sneaking around, trying to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the Bellas. They would sneak into Chloe's apartment after Aubrey was asleep or Chloe would sneak out and meet Beca at her dorm room. They weren't sure why they were keeping it a secret but they found it exciting. Beca was used to having a secret life but now she finally had someone she could talk to about it.

Beca was lying awake in bed, her phone resting on her stomach. Her mind wandered to the previous night which she'd spent at Chloe and Aubrey's, watching some movie with the two girls. Not being interested in the movie, Beca spent her time distracting Chloe by tracing patterns on her back, while trying not to alert Aubrey to what she was doing. Her phone buzzed, which broke her train of thought. She grinned at her phone when she saw Chloe had text her.

**Chloe: Your place or mine? xxx**

**Beca: Kimmy Jin is out for the night ;) xxx**

**Chloe: I'll be over in five :) xxxx**

Beca's face broke into a grin when she heard the quiet knocking on her door ten minutes later. She rushed to open it and pulled Chloe inside, closing the door behind her.

"What took you so long?" Beca asked, pushing Chloe against the closed door and kissing her.

"Aubrey was giving me the third degree." Chloe said, slightly breathless from the greeting Beca had given her. Beca raised her eyebrows. "She doesn't know anything, don't worry." Beca smiled. She pulled Chloe so they were both sitting on her bed.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, you know that right? I'd just rather keep our private life private. At least for now." Beca said, holding Chloe's hands.

"I understand." Chloe said planting a kiss on Beca's knuckles. "I like having a secret girlfriend."

"Oh I'm your girlfriend am I?" Beca said raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Aren't you?" Chloe's voice was soft and she leaned in towards the small brunette, kissing her tenderly.

"I guess I am." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her hand went up to stroke Chloe's cheek. "You're beautiful." She said before pulling Chloe into another kiss. Chloe gently pushed Beca's shoulders so the brunette was now lying down, the redhead kneeling above her. She kissed along her jawline before moving onto Beca's neck, being careful not to leave a mark. Beca's hands were tangled in Chloe's hair and she brought her up to kiss her again. But then Chloe's hand strayed to the waistband of Beca's jeans and she felt the brunette freeze beneath her. Chloe broke apart their kiss and saw Beca's eyes were squeezed shut.

"It's okay Becs." Chloe said softly, moving so she was no longer on top of her. Beca opened her eyes and took a shaky breath and sat up. "Sorry, I should have asked."

"No, it's my fault. I keep thinking I'm over it and that I can move on. I should be over it by now, right?" Beca looked annoyed with herself, she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek against them, facing away from Chloe. Chloe placed a hand on Beca's chin and turned her head so she was looking at her.

"None of this is your fault. Something really traumatic happened to you, of course it's still going to affect you. And I don't mind, okay? I will wait as long as it takes." Chloe pulled the younger girl into a hug and they lay down, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm so glad I met you." Beca mumbled as she fell asleep, her head resting on Chloe's chest.

The next morning the girls were in rehearsal. They kept glancing over at each other with shy smiles and sitting next to each other, their hands brushing against each other. Aubrey was half an hour into a pep-talk about the importance of the upcoming regionals round of the ICCAs competition when Beca's phone started to ring. Aubrey gave Beca the scariest look she had ever seen as she scrambled to answer it. She saw that it was her dad calling and her stomach twisted.

"I gotta take this Aubrey, sorry." She stood up and moved as far away from the group as possible before she answered. "Hey dad, what's up?" Her voice was quiet and she was faced away from the group.

"Ben spent the whole morning throwing up." Her dad said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with him?" Beca's stomach twisted again.

"Sheila said it's just a 24 hour bug thing but we both have to go to work. I'm sorry to do this Bec, I know you have rehearsals today."

"It's fine. I'll be over as soon as I can." She hung up and turned back to face the group. "I have to go Aubrey, I'm really sorry."

"Absolutely not! Did you not hear me say how important this stage of the competition is?" Aubrey said, her hand hovering by her stomach, as if scared she was about to stress-vomit everywhere.

"No offence, but this is kinda more important." Beca's eyes found Chloe's and she silently pleaded for her to help.

"It's fine Beca, you can go." Chloe said, standing up beside Aubrey.

"Aca-scuse me?" The blonde's jaw was clenched. "Just because you have obvious toners for each other does not mean you can let her skip rehearsal." Beca's cheeks were tinted with red as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Actually Aubrey, she's my girlfriend." Chloe said definitely. Beca's eyes shot up.

"Called it!" Fat Amy shouted, with a fist pump.

"And I'm the co-captain, remember? So if I say Beca can go, then she can go." Aubrey was stunned into silence.

"I'll catch up with what I missed I promise." Beca said to Aubrey. The blonde gave her a stiff nod and began shuffling the papers in her hand, avoiding the gaze of the rest of the Bellas. Beca mouthed a thank you at Chloe and then rushed out of the room.

Beca spent the rest of the day lying with Ben in the bed she had at her Dad's house. Every so often Ben would throw up in the bucket Beca had brought so he didn't have to keep rushing to the toilet. They were watching Ben's favourite movie, Finding Nemo, when Beca felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Chloe: Everything okay? xxx**

**Beca: Ben's got some kind of sickness bug. Gonna be here for the rest of the night, will have to postpone our date, sorry. PS thanks for sticking up for me :) xxxx**

**Chloe: Anytime :) hope you don't mind that I outed us :P xxx**

**Beca: I don't mind at all :) xxx**

"Who are you texting mommy?" Ben said. She put her phone down and shifted down in the bed so she was snuggled up closer to Ben.

"You remember my friend Chloe?" She said, brushing the hair away from his clammy forehead.

"The one with the pretty hair?" He asked, looking up at her.

"That's right." She chuckled lightly. "You liked her, right?"

"Yeah." His attention went back to Finding Nemo. They sat in silence for a bit longer when Beca spoke up again.

"Would you like it if you saw Chloe a bit more?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah she was fun to play with." Beca smiled and kissed the top of Ben's head and then his cheek. "Mommy you're gonna get sick." He said with a giggle.

"It's worth it." She said as they watched the end of the movie.

After it had finished the two fell asleep. It was 6:30pm when Beca woke up, her stomach grumbling. She had made sure Ben drank plenty of water and had managed to get some soup in him which he kept down but she had forgotten to feed herself. Watching Ben throw up had kind of ruined her appetite. She carefully got out of the bed without disturbing him and made her way downstairs, checking her phone. She had a text from her Dad saying both he and Sheila wouldn't be home until late and one from Chloe asking her how Ben was. Before she could reply, her phone started to ring.

"Hey Chlo." Beca said with a smile. "Sorry I didn't reply, Ben and I were napping."

"It's fine. How is he?"

"Still sleeping. He hasn't thrown up in a while though so I think he's getting better." Beca's stomach grumbled loudly as she sat down in the living room.

"Holy shit Becs, was that your stomach?!" Chloe said with a laugh.

"I can't believe you heard that, that's embarrassing." Beca blushed, and ran her free hand through her hair.

They talked for a little longer about nothing much when Beca heard a knock at her door. "Hang on Chlo, there's someone at the door." She opened it and saw the redhead standing there, her phone in one hand and two bags of Taco Bell in her other. "I'll call you back." Beca said before hanging up and throwing her arms around Chloe.

"You realise your badass reputation is in tatters right?" Chloe said, hugging Beca back. Chloe sat down in the living room as Beca grabbed drinks, plates and napkins from the kitchen. Halfway through their food, Beca stopped eating, holding half a taco in her hand and staring off into the distance. "Did you forget how to eat?" Chloe said with a giggle. Beca smiled and shook her head, still staring off. "What are you thinking?" She asked, her voice a little softer.

"Just savouring this feeling." She looked at Chloe and the redhead saw that Beca's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "I didn't realise how much I needed this. I love Ben and I love my family but it's just been so long since I felt..." Beca trailed off, unable to find the words to describe how she felt when Chloe was around.

"Looked after?" Chloe said, taking the taco out of Beca's hand and placing it down. She took the brunette's hands in her own. Beca nodded and smiled.

"You're amazing." Beca said softly. She leaned in to kiss Chloe.

"Mommy?" Ben's voice broke them apart and Beca dropped Chloe's hands, turning towards Ben and holding her hand out to him.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" She asked as he shuffled towards her.

"I don't feel sick anymore." He climbed into her lap.

"Awesome." She said, kissing the top of his head. She shot an apologetic look at Chloe who shook her head and smiled.

"I got you something Ben." Chloe said, reaching into her bag.

"You did?" Ben's eyebrows furrowed and Chloe couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. His confused face was exactly the same as Beca's.

"I did. Your mom told me that Finding Nemo was your favourite movie, is that right?" She asked, her hand still in her bag. He nodded. "Well it just so happens that it's my favourite too. And I love it so much that I got two cuddly Nemo toys for my birthday last year, and I thought, since I have two, maybe you'd like to have one? To help cheer you up when you're sick." She pulled the cuddly toy out of her bag and handed it Ben who's face broke into an enormous grin. He squeezed it into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" He squealed, jumping down from Beca's lap so he could hug Chloe. Beca's eyes were filled with tears again. Chloe grinned as she hugged Ben. When they broke apart, Beca carried him back up to bed, his hands still wrapped around the cuddly Nemo. She tucked him into his own bed and kissed his forehead. "Mommy, were you and Chloe going to kiss each other?" He said, his tiny hand stroking Nemo's head. Becs hesitated and sat down on the edge of his bed. She decided she might as well be honest with him.

"I was." She said, brushing the hair from his eyes. "She's my girlfriend."

"Are girls allowed to kiss other girls?" He looked confused.

"They are." Beca said with a small smile.

"And are boys allowed to kiss other boys?"

"Absolutely they are. Are you okay with Chloe being my girlfriend?" She asked tentatively. After a few seconds he nodded.

"You smile different when you see her. Not like when you smile at other people. It's a nice smile." He said before turning over and falling asleep, Nemo still wrapped in his small arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to update this yesterday but I had to go to work and do boring adult things. So here's a little chapter for you :)**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

Things carried on this way for the next few months. Beca would spend a few evenings a week and weekends at her dad's with Ben and more often than not Chloe would be there too. They had fallen into a comfortable routine and Beca could honestly say that she was happy. Things were going well at college too. The Bellas had won the ICCA's and Beca and Chloe had finished all their exams. The only dark cloud on Beca's horizon right now was that Chloe was graduating in a months time and she didn't know if the redhead was staying in Barden or not.

About a week after their last exam, the Bellas were sitting in their rehearsal space trying to decide how to celebrate their freedom.

"I'm only going to say this once," Stacie said, "strip club?" The girls groaned.

"Stacie, you suggest that every time we're bored. It's never going to happen." Cynthia Rose said, exasperated.

"I say mermaid themed house party. The only dancing allowed will be mermaid dancing and the only music will be whale music." Fat Amy said. The girls stared at her for a few seconds.

"Okay..." Aubrey said, dragging out the "kay". "Why don't we just go out for a nice dinner?"

"That's so boring 'Bree!" Chloe groaned. "Let's have a night out to end all nights out. We're leaving college, let's go out with a bang!" Beca felt her stomach twist at the thought of Chloe leaving. The rest of the girls murmured their consent. "The only trouble is that most of you aren't 21 yet." She said as an afterthought.

"I know a guy who does good fakes." Lily said, only just loud enough for them to hear. "He can also get you a kidney if you want one."

"Dude, no." Beca said, shaking her head and placing a hand on Lily's arm. "This is one of those times we talked about where you should think before you speak."

"Beca, is that your Dad at the door?" Aubrey said, her eyebrows furrowed. Beca's head snapped up and she saw him, peering in, Ben standing beside him waving. She had a second to decide how she wanted to play it. She gave a small sigh and waved them in, deciding on the truth.

"Mommy!" Ben shouted, running towards the girls. Beca picked him up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How's it going buddy?" She asked, setting him back down, she knelt in front of him and straightened his jacket. She tried to ignore the eyes of the other girls that were piercing her.

"I drew a picture today!" Ben said excitedly, shoving a piece of paper in Beca's hands.

"Dude that's awesome!" She said, her eyes scanning the drawing. She could make out three people, one was Ben, one was Beca and the other, with it's scribble of orange hair, could only be Chloe. "You know what? Why don't you show this to Chloe and she can introduce you to everyone while I go and speak to grandad. How does that sound?" He nodded and ran over to Chloe, wrapping his small arms around her. Beca glanced at Chloe who gave her a nod and a smile before lifting Ben up to sit on her knee. She walked out of the room and stood at the doorway where her dad was waiting. "Well everyone knows I have a son now." She said, a slight edge to her voice.

"Maybe that's a good thing?" John Mitchell said wearily.

"Oh yeah, great. Now I can have a conversation with my friends about how five guys held me down and said they were going to, and I quote, "fuck the gay out of me"." Her voice was no louder than a whisper but was harsh and biting. Her dad sighed and closed his eyes, trying to push the image from his mind. "Sorry." She said, her anger leaving her as quickly as it had come. "That was a stupid thing to say."

"I, uh, I didn't know they'd said that." When he opened his eyes, they sparkled with tears. "I'm sorry I just turned up unannounced Bec but I have some pretty big news. Sheila has been given the job as head of the British office of her company."

"British office?" Beca said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Sheila and I are moving to London Beca."

* * *

**dun dun duuuuunnnnnn!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short and I'm also sorry I've jumped ahead so far in time, I just had all these ideas but I felt like they would only work once the girls had finished for the summer. **

**Thanks for all the positive comments so far, I really appreciate it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I managed to finish this before I went to bed so I thought I'd post it now instead of waiting :)**

**Also, because it's been a long time since I've been around four year olds, I don't know if I made Ben a bit too articulate and confident with his speech. What do you think?**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"What do you mean you're moving to London?" Beca said, fighting to keep her voice quiet.

"I'm sorry. We found out a few days ago that Sheila's company want her to head up the new office in London. Her salary will be about five times what she's earning right now and they've even given her a relocation fee. There's a job at University College London going and I found out this morning that I got it." His voice was as quiet as Beca's but shook slightly. Like he was trying to hold back tears.

"So you're just gonna leave? Again?" Beca didn't try to hold back her own tears. When her mom died and she moved in with him when she was eleven, it took her a long time to trust and forgive him for leaving her when she was six.

"Come on Becs, you know I've wanted to teach at UCL ever since I spent a year in London when you were a kid. And I can't ask Sheila to turn down this job." He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"So what am I supposed to do dad? Ben and I aren't coming with you, you realise that right?" She was aware that the conversation in the room behind her had quietened. Not wanting Ben to hear them argue, they moved further away from the door.

"I know that. Look, I have a lot of money saved up which I now don't need. The house is paid off as is your college education. You can move into the house, and by the time you need to go back to college, Ben will be starting school. I can give you enough money which means you won't need to get a job for a really long time, and with the money Sheila will be making, I can help you out whenever you need it." He tried again to place his hand on Beca's arm and this time she didn't brush him off.

"It isn't about money." She said, her voice back down to a whisper. "I can't do this without you, dad." John pulled his daughter into a hug and she sobbed against his shirt.

"I'm so sorry. But if Sheila doesn't take this job the they'll almost definitely fire her. The job she has now will no longer exist in a month, which is why she had to apply for this one. We can't afford not to go." He kissed the top of her head as she cried harder. "Listen to me, you're an amazing mother and that kid loves you. You know what the first thing he said was when I told him about the move?" Beca broke apart from the hug and shook her head. "He said, "does this mean I get to live with mommy every day?" And when we said yes he had the biggest grin I've ever seen." Beca gave a teary laugh before wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "I know you can do this Beca." She shook her head slightly, as if disagreeing. "Look in there." He gestured to the room behind them. Beca looked through the glass in the door and saw Ben happily sitting on Chloe's knee, surrounded by the Bellas who were all talking to him and making him laugh. "You're crazy if you think you're going to have to do this alone. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but you can do it." Beca nodded.

"When do you leave?" She asked, still not looking away from the scene in the room behind them.

"Tonight." He said with a sigh. She nodded again, her eyes brimming with tears once more.

"How can I help?" She turned to face him.

"Give me your dorm room key so I can move everything into the house and go and spend an afternoon with your son." He said with a smile. He wiped away a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes at the contact, more tears falling rapidly.

"I can do more. I can help you pack or something?" She said, her voice shaking. He shook his head.

"Go and take Ben to the park. Go and have fun with him, please. That's the best thing you can do to help." She nodded, rummaging in her pocket and handing her the dorm room key.

"Do you want to say goodbye to it or to your roommate?" He said with a slight grin. Beca laughed, shaking her head. "Can you send Ben out here for a sec? I want to have a quick word with him." Beca nodded and took a deep breath before re-entering the room. As soon as he heard the door open, Ben climbed off of Chloe's knee and ran towards Beca. Beca knelt down and opened her arms, not having the energy to scoop him up.

"Mommy you're crying." He said when he reached her, his little hands wiping away her tears.

"Just a little bit, buddy." She said fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Are you sad because grandad is leaving?" Beca nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"He wants to speak to you real quick." She said, and he nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Chloe was at her side in seconds, pulling the brunette into her arms. Eventually, Beca stopped crying and Chloe pulled away, gently wiping her tears.

"Ben told us." She said softly. Beca looked up at the Bellas who were giving her sympathetic looks.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Beca said, standing up from the floor and sitting on a chair. "What I'm about to tell you must never, ever get back to Ben." She said, glancing behind her to make sure he wouldn't overhear. She lowered her voice. "I was fourteen. There was five of them." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's as she told the Bellas what had happened to her. As soon as she finished, the door opened and Ben came running back in, climbing to sit on Beca's lap.

"Grandad says we can go to the park!" He said excitedly. Beca laughed.

"Absolutely." She said, turning to see her dad wave goodbye. She waved back, knowing she would see him tonight before he left.

"Oh we should all totally go to the park!" Chloe said, sounding more excited than Ben. The rest of the Bellas agreed enthusiastically.

"You guys don't have to do this." Beca said quietly, unable to hide her small smile.

"We know." Aubrey said with a smile of her own. "But we want to."

"Mommy did you know that Amy wrestled a crocodile once?!" Ben said, a look of awe on his face. "Didn't you Amy?"

"I sure did little man!" She said holding her hand up and high-fiving Ben.

* * *

The group had spent about an hour wandering through the park. It was a hot day but the park was full of trees which offered shade. Ben was walking in between Chloe and Beca, holding both of their hands, occasionally they swung him between them and he giggled and begged them to do it again. Beca felt a weird feeling in her chest as she looked at her son and girlfriend. She couldn't help but feel that they looked like a family. And then she'd remember that Chloe might be leaving and her stomach would twist again.

"Mommy my legs are tired." Ben said, after another half hour of walking.

"Oh no, buddy, that sucks." Beca said, crouching down in front of him. "I guess you'll just have to fly." Ben giggled.

"I can't fly silly!" He said.

"Sure you can." Beca said, turning him away from her and standing up, placing her hands under his arms and gently holding his body. "All you gotta do is jump when I say jump." He giggled again. "One, two, three, jump!" As he jumped, she lifted him up into the air and made a whooshing sound before sitting him with ease onto her shoulders. He laughed and grabbed her head with his hands. "Ahh I can't see! Where did Ben go?" She said waving her hands around in front of her. "Did he fly away?"

"Mommy I'm up here!" He said, still laughing. She took his small hands in hers and held them tightly whist pinning his legs to her body with her arms, ensuring he wouldn't fall off.

"Oh thank god! She said. "You scared me." Chloe watched the whole thing with a massive grin on her face, and didn't even feel scared when the word family floated into her mind as she surveyed them.

"Dude you're strong, shorty." Fat Amy said, patting her roughly on the back. Ben giggled.

"Thanks man." Beca said with an eye-roll, unable to hide her grin. They finally made it to a playground twenty minutes later and Beca lifted Ben down from her shoulders and he ran off into the park, followed by the rest of the Bellas, except for Chloe.

"Your back hurting?" Chloe said, as Beca winced slightly when she straightened up.

"I'm fine." She said, taking a seat on the grass as she watched Ben playing with her friends. She was amazed at how quickly they'd accepted what had happened to her and how quickly they'd adapted to having Ben with them. Chloe sat behind Beca and started rubbing her back. The brunette jumped slightly at the contact coming from behind her but soon relaxed into it.

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked softly as she felt Beca relax.

"I don't know. I've never had to do this alone before." She said, fiddling with the laces of her shoes.

"You won't be alone." Chloe changed her position so Beca was sat between her legs, resting against her.

"You're graduating, Chloe. You're going to be leaving in a few months." Beca's hand rested on Chloe's knee, tracing patterns on it with her thumb.

"I'm not leaving Becs." Beca could hear the smile in Chloe's voice and shifted round to face her.

"You aren't?" Beca could feel her heart pounding.

"I got offered a job as counsellor at Barden high-school. It's my dream job and it means I get to stay in Barden with you and Ben."

"Move in with me." Beca blurted out, facing Chloe now. "I love you so fucking much and so does Ben. I can't picture my future without you, Chlo." She cupped Chloe's face in her hands. "Move in with us and we can be a family." There was a few seconds of silence. Chloe's eyes were closed and she took a deep breath.

"Are you serious about this?" Chloe asked, opening tear-filled eyes.

"Dixie-chick serious." Beca said, and Chloe laughed. "What do you say?"

"I say yes." Her voice was barely a whisper but Beca heard it. She brought their lips crashing together and gripped the red hair that was threaded through her fingers. Both girls were crying, their tears mingling as they kissed and held each other.

From the nearby playground Ben watched with a smile on his face.

"So Ben, how do you feel about your mom having a girlfriend?" Aubrey asked, following Ben's gaze and seeing the brunette and the redhead wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mommy used to be sad a lot." Ben said, sitting down on a nearby swing. Aubrey sat on the one beside him. "When she thought I wasn't looking she'd always look really sad. And at night she would cry when she thought I couldn't hear. After she brought aunty Chloe to meet me she didn't look sad anymore. She smiled even when she thought I couldn't see her. So I like aunty Chloe lots."

* * *

**I'm not used to writing fluffy/cheesy/cute stuff so I never know if it's overkill or not when I do write it but oh well :P  
**

**There will probably be 3 more chapters after this one :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I stayed up late especially to write this for you guys so if it sucks it's because I'm tired :P I just want to say a quick thank you to every reader/favouriter/follower/reviewer. I've been seriously overwhelmed by the response. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

At around 5pm Beca, Ben and Chloe left the park, heading for Beca's car. The rest of the Bellas had left a few hours before. They got to the car and Chloe gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon Ben!" She said, ruffling his hair. Beca laughed as his cheeks went scarlet.

"Bye bye aunty Chloe!" He said. Beca got his booster seat out of the trunk and helped him onto it, strapping the seatbelt around him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Chloe said, taking hold of one of Beca's hands.

"Yeah. Tonight is gonna suck." She said and the redhead pulled her into a hug. She kissed Chloe and climbed into her car. Chloe waved them both off before heading back to her apartment to tell Aubrey her news.

"She gives good hugs doesn't mommy?" Ben said as they drove away from Chloe.

"She sure does buddy. I wanted to run something by you." Beca said, deciding that now was a good time to talk to Ben about Chloe moving in. "How would you feel if Chloe came to live with us?"

"Live with us forever?"

"Hopefully, yeah. We'd be like a little family. Would that be okay with you?" Beca held her breath, praying that Ben wouldn't have a problem with it.

"That would be awesome!" He kicked his legs excitedly. "Can she move in tomorrow?"

"We'll see buddy." Beca laughed, relief flooding through her. When they arrived at the house, her dad and Sheila were already packed and ready to go. "What time are you leaving?" Beca asked, trying her very best not to cry again.

"Couple of hours." Her dad said, his own voice just as strained as Beca's. "Come upstairs, I want to show you something." Beca and Ben followed him up the stairs and into what was once Beca's room. There was now a little plaque on the door that read 'Ben'.

"This is mommy's room." He said, his brows furrowed. He pushed open the door and audibly gasped. His bed had been moved into Beca's much larger room and it was filled with his toys and books and now he had a lot more space to play. "Thank you grandad!" He squealed, running around the room.

"This is awesome, Dad." Beca said softly as she watched her son enjoying his new room.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet." He said, leading her towards what was once Ben's room. When she opened it she saw that her dad had transformed the room into a mini office, with all of Beca's DJ equipment set up. Beca turned and hugged him, still trying to suppress the urge to cry.

"Thank you." She whispered.

A few hours later and Beca was driving home from the airport, tears streaming silently down her face. Ben was sleeping in the back. She pulled into the drive of the house and carried him up to his new room before going to sit in the living room. She wished more than anything that Chloe would come over and cheer her up but she knew Chloe and Aubrey were spending one of their last nights together and she didn't want to interrupt. She debated going to bed but knew she'd never sleep. So she switched on the TV and allowed her brain to switch off as she watched. About half an hour later Ben came downstairs, tears spilling down his face.

"I had a bad dream mommy." He said, pulling Beca from her stupor.

"Come here." She said softly and Ben climbed up onto her lap. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sad?" He asked after they hugged in silence for a while.

"Just a little bit." She kissed his head and pulled out of their hug to look at him. "You want some hot chocolate?" He nodded and she sat him on the sofa while she went into the kitchen. When she was gone she heard her phone ringing. "Can you bring me that buddy?" She asked, her hands full in the kitchen. He pressed the green button on the screen and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, climbing from the sofa.

"Ben? Is that you?" He heard Chloe's voice on the other end.

"Aunty Chloe!" He said excitedly. "Mommy's sad." He said, lowering his voice so Beca couldn't hear.

"Are you giving her a lot of cuddles?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I don't think it's working though." He peaked around the kitchen door and saw Beca wiping her eyes as she made herself and Ben a mug of hot chocolate.

"I'm sure it's working. You're great at hugs." Chloe said kindly. "Could I speak to her please?"

"Yeah. Night night Chloe." He said, toddling up to Beca and handing the phone over.

"Hey Chlo." Beca said, cradling the phone in the crook of her neck as she brought the two mugs into the living room, Ben following her.

"Hey baby." Chloe said softly. "How're you doing?"

"Been better." Beca said, trying to sound upbeat in front of Ben. "Did you have a good night with Aubrey?" She lifted Ben onto her lap after she put her hot chocolate on the table. She made sure that she made Ben's with half cold milk so it would be cool enough for him to drink straight away.

"She went to bed like an hour ago. She has no stamina these days." Chloe said with a laugh. "Do you want me to come over?"

"I really do. I hate to drag you out this late though so if you wanna just stay home I totally understand." Beca said, trying not to sound too needy.

"I'll be over in like half an hour." Chloe replied, already ready to leave.

"I love you." The brunette said, her face breaking into a wide grin.

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and gave Ben a squeeze.

"Aunty Chloe is coming?" He asked excitedly, chocolate covering his face.

"She is. But it's way past a certain little boy's bedtime." Beca said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh mommy! At least let me stay up to see her." Beca placed a hand on her chin, stroking an imaginary beard, pretending to think it over.

"I suppose so." She said eventually. By the time Chloe was knocking on the door, Ben was falling asleep on Beca's knee. Once he heard her knock he jumped up, rushing towards the door. He opened it and wrapped his arms around her legs. She laughed and picked him up, sitting him on her hip the way she had once seen Beca do it. The brunette stood and greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "Come on buddy, bed time." She said as Chloe kissed her back.

"Ohh just a little bit longer please!" He said with the same pout that Chloe had once seen Beca give when Chloe told her they couldn't get Taco Bell until Beca finished an essay for class.

"How about I take you to bed?" Chloe asked. He paused to think this suggestion over.

"Okay then. Night mommy." He said, leaning towards Beca to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Night night Ben. Love you." She kissed him and ruffled his hair. "Thank you." She mouthed to Chloe as she carried him upstairs.

"Your new room is seriously cool." Chloe said, tucking him into bed.

"It's the best room ever." He said stifling a yawn. "Mommy said you're coming to live with us."

"That's right." Chloe said tentatively.

"Are you gonna help mommy look after me?" He said, squeezing his cuddly Nemo close to him.

"I am. But you know what else I'm gonna do?" She asked, brushing the hair from his eyes. He shook his head. "I'm gonna help you look after your mom." His eyes went wide.

"Really?" He looked like all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once.

"Really. You've done such a great job so far but it must be hard looking after her all by yourself." He nodded, his eyes still wide. "So I'm going to help you make sure she's happy and that she goes to bed and eats all her vegetables." Ben giggled. "I think between the two of us, we can make sure she's okay. What do you think?" Ben nodded again before Chloe kissed his forehead and he fell asleep. Beca was hovering by the door, unseen by the others. For what felt like the millionth time today, tears were brimming in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, I was at work until 8pm and was super tired when I got home. Here is the penultimate chapter! I have had such an amazing response for this story that I really wish it wasn't coming to an end :P hope you enjoy this nice bit of fluff anyway :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

Beca was mixing music in her new office while Ben sat on the floor, listening and playing with his toys. It was a few days before Chloe was due to move in.

"Mommy someone's at the door." Ben said, pulling Beca out of her mix. She pulled off her headphones.

"What's that buddy?" She said, running a hand through her hair and stretching.

"Someone's at the door." He said with a laugh. She went to answer the door and found Fat Amy standing there with a mischievous grin.

"Whaddup shorty!" She said as Beca stood aside to let her in. She followed Beca up the stairs as they went into her office where Ben was still sitting. "Hey little man!"

"Amy!" He ran towards her eagerly and high-fived her.

"What's up, Amy?" Beca said, smiling at their interaction.

"I have a message from Chloe." Amy said, winking at Ben who gave a clumsy wink back. Beca's brows furrowed in confusion. "She said to get your sexy, um, butt, ready," Beca raised her eyebrows, making sure Amy wasn't about to swear, "she's picking you up at 7 and you're going on a date. Aubrey and I will be watching Ben, isn't that right little man?" Ben nodded eagerly. "So go shower and then Ben and I will help you get ready." Beca couldn't suppress her smile as she left for the bathroom.

"Can I show you my bedroom Amy?" Ben asked, taking her hand and leading her towards his room. Amy nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along. She sat on his beanbag and watched as Ben went around his room, describing all his toys. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"You are through to Fat Amy." She said with a laugh upon answering it. "Hey Aubrey."

"Are you there yet?" Aubrey said on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Shorty's in the shower and I'm chilling with the coolest dude ever."

"Okay good. Just checking you were on schedule." She said in her typical Aubrey fashion.

"It's a date, not a military manoeuvre, captain." Amy rolled her eyes and Ben giggled.

"Just make sure she's ready on time." Aubrey said with a sigh.

"Yes sir. Fat Amy out." She hung up and noticed Ben was looking at her with the same furrowed brows that Beca wore not five minutes ago. "What's up?"

"Why do you call yourself fat? Doesn't it hurt your feelings?" He asked. Amy shook her head.

"You gotta love yourself little man." He sat on the end of his bed, still looking puzzled. "When I was at school the kids used to call me names all the time and it upset me. So one day I was like hell yeah I'm fat, but I'm still sexy. You gotta love everything about yourself, even if it isn't perfect. Then people can't make fun of you. You gotta own it, understand?" Ben paused, his head cocked to the side as if thinking it over. "You think your mom minds that she's short?" Ben shook his head. "That's because she owns it. She's like yeah I'm short but who cares, I'm awesome. Get it?" This time Ben nodded. "Awesome." She held out her hand for a high-five and he rushed across the room to return it. Beca entered the room wearing a pair of sweatpants and a hoody.

"You guys gonna help me get ready then?" She said with a smile.

After what felt like hours of going through all of Beca's clothes, Fat Amy finally found some she liked.

"Why don't you own any dresses?" Fat Amy said, exasperated, as she handed Beca the approved outfit.

"Mommy doesn't like them." Ben said from the bed. "But I think she'd look pretty in them." Beca smiled at him.

"Thanks buddy." She went into the bathroom to change. She reappeared wearing black skinny jeans, a black vest-top and a floaty bluey/green shirt over the top. "How do I look?" She said, giving Ben a spin.

"Looks good." He said.

"Looking hot shorty." Amy said, causing Ben to giggle again. "Get your butt in the chair." She said, pushing Beca into the chair in front of the dressing table. She spent the next half hour doing the brunette's hair and make-up. When Beca was finally deemed ready by Amy and Ben, there was a knock at the door. Fat Amy made Beca wait while she and Ben went down to answer it. She pulled on a small pair of heels and double checked she had everything she needed in her bag. After a few minutes, Amy called her down. She walked down the stairs to see Aubrey standing there holding a bunch of flowers.

"I'll put them in some water for you." Aubrey said with a smile.

"His bedtime is in like half an hour, there's a list of stuff he can't eat on the fridge and don't watch anything with clowns or he won't sleep." Beca rattled off, feeling anxious at the thought of leaving him. This would be the first time he would be babysat by someone who wasn't herself, her Dad or Sheila.

"He'll be fine Beca." Aubrey said with a knowing look.

"Have fun mommy!" He said, as Beca crouched to kiss him on the cheek.

"Be good buddy." She ruffled his hair. "Love you." He said it back and Beca straightened up smoothing out her shirt. "Thanks for this guys."

"Don't mention it. Now get out there, you're keeping Chloe waiting." Aubrey said, pushing Beca towards the front door. Beca opened it and saw Chloe standing by her car, looking breathtaking in a summery, floaty dress. The sun was at a perfect angle and illuminated the redhead, giving her the appearance that she was glowing.

"Wow." Beca whispered as she drew close to her girlfriend.

"I was going to say the same thing." Chloe said, smiling. She opened the passenger door and gestured for Beca to get in, before going around and getting into the drivers seat. She drove for half an hour before they pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant.

When they were sat at their table, Beca found she still couldn't keep her eyes off of the gorgeous girl sat opposite.

"See something you like?" Chloe said, her eyes on her menu.

"You could say that." Chloe looked up and raised her eyebrows at Beca.

"Mind out of the gutter Mitchell." Chloe went back to looking at her menu with a smirk.

They spent their evening eating, drinking (non-alcoholic for Chloe who was driving), talking and laughing. Their hands were entwined on the table and had been that way since the starter arrived. They paid the bill, Chloe insisting on paying for it all, and were now just finishing their after dinner coffee.

"So, Aubrey is at my place tonight." Beca said, her thumb gently rubbing Chloe's hand. "Which means your apartment is empty, right?" Chloe raised her eyebrows at Beca.

"Are you sure about this?" Chloe said, unable to hide the huskiness from her voice. Chloe had been true to her word when she said she would wait for Beca to be ready. It wasn't as if they hadn't done stuff, but they still hadn't gone all the way.

"I'm sure. You're amazing and I love you. I want you." Beca said, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Sorry to end it there but I can't write smut to save my life :P**

**Just one more chapter to go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here it is, the final chapter! I have loved writing this fic and I am little sad to see it end. Thank you so much for all the support, I cannot say that enough. I hope you enjoy this final installment. Oh, and maybe get those tissues ready. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

**_Five years later._**

"Beca, sweetie, I love you but if you don't stop driving like an old lady I am going to lose my shit!" Chloe cursed, panting, her hands clutching her very pregnant belly.

"Sorry baby." Beca said, her hands clutching the steering-wheel so tight her knuckles were white.

"Sorry." Chloe said, her breathing evening out. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and turned to smile at her.

"Eyes on the fucking road Beca!" Chloe shouted, her hand practically breaking Beca's as she squeezed it through another wave of pain.

"Sorry, sorry." Beca said, thankful that Ben was with Fat Amy and couldn't hear the string of profanity that would pour out of her wife's mouth every five minutes or so. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Beca rushed around to the passenger side and helped Chloe out. At the entrance, Chloe was seated into a wheelchair and Beca pushed her to the maternity ward. "Hey, my wife's in labour." Beca said as they reached the receptionist.

"Name please?" The woman asked, not looking up from her charts.

"Chloe Mitchell." Chloe said, between breaths. "We phoned up on the way."

"Okay we have a private room set up for you, come this way." The woman stood to lead them to her room when she caught sight of Beca. "Oh my god, are you Beca Mitchell?" She said with a squeal.

"Yes." Beca said trying not to sigh and roll her eyes.

"The Beca Mitchell? The DJ?" Beca nodded. "I am such a huge fan!" She said with another squeal of excitement.

"Hey, any chance you guys could do autographs later, I am about to have a fucking baby!" Chloe shouted, her contractions reaching new levels of pain. The woman quickly snapped out of it and within minutes, Chloe was changed into a hospital gown and was lying on a bed shouting and swearing at everyone in the vicinity. If Beca hadn't been so scared of her at this moment, she would have found it funny, considering how happy and sunny Chloe normally was.

"You're doing so well baby." Beca murmured, kissing Chloe's hand as it crushed her own for the hundredth time.

"Jesus Beca, how did you do this when you were fifteen?!" She screamed. Beca laughed.

"In a few weeks you won't even remember the pain." She brushed the hair from Chloe's eyes and suddenly became aware of a shift in the atmosphere in the room. Chloe's face seemed to pale before her and she felt a twist of nervousness in her stomach. "Baby?" She said softly.

"She's bleeding." She heard a doctor say. "She needs surgery now."

"Chloe?" Beca said as her hand was pulled from Chloe's as her bed was wheeled off. "Chloe!" She was pushed back by a pair of strong arms as Chloe was taken out of sight. She ran after them and slowed to a stop as she reached the doors of the OR. Her stomach was twisting and she felt sick and confused. She sank into an uncomfortable plastic chair, her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of what had happened in the last few minutes. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she saw Fat Amy was calling.

"Hey." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"So is there a new ginger in the world yet?" Amy said.

"Uh, no. Not yet." Her voice shook a little this time.

"What's going on Beca?" The blonde said.

"I don't know. She started bleeding and then they took her into surgery. I don't know what's going on." She choked out a sob. "I'm scared, Amy."

"I'm on my way." Was all Amy said before hanging up. Beca's head went back to her hands. _What if I lose her?_ Beca thought. Her mind started drifting to the wonderful moments they'd shared as a family over the past five years. Like the first time they heard one of Beca's songs on the radio.

* * *

"Mom!" Ben shouted, running into Beca's office.

"Did we forget to knock again, buddy?" Beca said with a tired smile. She pulled her headphones off and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sorry!" He said. "But you have to come downstairs! Your song is on the radio!" Her eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?!" She said standing up from her desk. He nodded and pulled her by the hand out of the room and downstairs. Chloe had the radio blasting and was dancing while making dinner. She lifted the now seven year old Ben into her arms and danced with him, resting him on her hip. "I'm on the radio!" Beca shouted, kissing Chloe and Ben on the cheeks. "The real radio!" Chloe used a free hand to cup Beca's cheek and kissed her, brushing their noses together.

"I told you it was only a matter of time." She said softly.

* * *

"Mom?" Ben's voice pulled Beca from her reminiscing and she once again became aware of the uncomfortable chair, the harsh lighting, the smell of antiseptic and the twisting knot in her stomach.

"Hey buddy." Beca's voice was barely a whisper. Fat Amy took a seat beside her, resting a hand on her back. The now nine year old Ben sat on her lap, despite being a little too big. He wrapped his arms around her and Beca closed her eyes, squeezing him close to her.

"Is mom okay?" He said softly.

"I don't know buddy." She said her voice shaking.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Amy said, for once being a calm voice of reason.

"Do you remember the first time you called her mom, Ben?" Beca asked, hastily wiping her eyes. She felt him nod against her.

* * *

It was a ridiculously cold day in December and the school Chloe worked at was closed early due to a problem with their heating. She arrived home to find Beca just about to leave, wrapped up against the cold.

"Your school too, huh?" Beca said, kissing Chloe's bright pink cheek. "I just got a call saying Ben's school is closing early because of the cold, I'm on my way to pick him up."

"I'll come with you." She said with a smile, linking their hands together. They found Ben in the midst of a serious snowball fight with a group of other six year olds, their moms and dad's standing watching and laughing. Chloe and Beca joined the group of parents, ignoring the looks that were being thrown at them. After a few minutes Ben ran up to them, bright red and breathless but with an enormous grin on his face. Chloe knelt down and straightened out his hat and jacket before kissing his forehead. When she straightened up she re-entwined her hand with Beca's saw a few of the mothers shooting her dirty looks. One of them approached the family.

"Do you know this woman Ben? Is she a... friend of your mom's?" She asked, casting a dirty look at Chloe.

"Excuse me?" Beca said, her voiced laced with anger.

"Becs it's fine." Chloe said softly.

"No she isn't." Ben said, staring defiantly up at the woman. The three woman turned to stare at him. "She isn't a friend. She's my mom." And he linked his hand with the redheads. Once they got through the door they scooped Ben up and showered him with kisses. "You cry too much." He said, wrinkling his nose as one of Beca's tears dropped onto his face.

* * *

It felt like they had been sitting their for hours when a doctor finally emerged from the OR, blood covering his scrubs.

"Ms. Mitchell?" He said and Beca stood up, setting Ben on his feet. Suddenly every happy memory she had ever shared with Chloe flashed in her head. Ben's first day of school when Chloe didn't mock her for crying, instead taking her out for Taco Bell and coffee. The day Beca proposed when they were on vacation in London. The day Beca did her first gig and she found Chloe in the audience, having arranged a babysitter for Ben so she could surprise her. When she returned home after her first radio interview and Chloe and Ben were in the middle of a game of Mario Brothers on the Wii, dinner cooking in the oven. The day they found out Chloe was finally pregnant via a sperm donor. Their first Christmas as a family, Chloe lifting Ben up so he could put the star on the top branch. Her mouth was dry and her heart was racing as she took a tentative step towards the doctor. "She's going to be okay." He smiled, and Beca let out a sob of relief.

"Thank you." She cried, pulling Ben into a hug and feeling Fat Amy put an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" He said, and Beca nodded, tears falling down her face. She tentatively walked into the room where Chloe lay asleep, her baby girl in the tiny plastic cot beside her. The doctor placed the little girl in her arms and Beca cried as the baby opened her eyes and showed Beca the piercing blue eyes that she knew so well. She took a seat beside Chloe's bed and stroked a hand gently over the soft ginger hair of her daughter.

"Do you have a name?" A nurse asked her.

"Emily." Beca said softly, not taking her eyes off of her. They had decided to name the baby after Beca's mom if it was a girl or after Chloe's grandfather if it was a boy.

"Lovely. And is she having a middle name?" The nurse asked. Beca looked up and smiled.

"Amy." Beca said, as her best friend's eyes brimmed with tears. "Come and see buddy." She said to Ben who was hovering at the edge of Chloe's bed. He cautiously approached and Beca lowered her arms so he could see his new baby sister.

"She looks like Princess Merida." He said, his eyes a little teary.

"She's beautiful." Beca's head shot up and the sound of Chloe's voice. Her voice was tired and small but she was smiling. Amy took Emily out of Beca's arms and Beca stroked the side of Chloe's face, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." Beca whispered through a haze of tears. "I've never been so scared in my whole life." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Chloe's, breathing her in.

"I'll try not to do it again." Chloe said with a small, sleepy, chuckle before her eyes closed again.

* * *

A few months later and Beca and Chloe were lying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms and about to drift off to sleep, when they heard Emily stir over the baby-monitor.

"I'll go." Beca said, kissing Chloe's forehead. Before she could even get out of bed however she heard Ben's voice on the monitor.

"Shh, it's okay." He said softly and Emily stopped crying almost immediately. Beca and Chloe sat up to listen, holding the monitor closer to them. "It's okay princess." He said. They adored his nickname for Emily. He still insisted she was the double of princess Merida from the movie Brave. "I'm going to protect you, you know? If people are ever mean to you or try and hurt you, I won't let them." Tears were sparkling in the two women's eyes now. "One day people might make fun of you because you don't have a dad. They used to do that to me at school. But I found something that works. If they ever laugh at you or say stuff then you just look them in the eye and you tell them, "I don't need a dad because I have two moms. And my two moms love me more than anyone ever could." And then they won't make fun of you anymore." They heard the sound of him planting a soft kiss on Emily's head. "Goodnight princess." And then they heard his footsteps take him back to his own room. In that moment, Beca's head resting on her wife's chest, the sound of her children sleeping soundly, she knew that sometimes, the most amazing things can come from some terrible nights.

* * *

**And there it is! Thank you again for responding so well to this story.**

**Massive amounts of love to you all :)**


End file.
